


Memorize Each Detail of Your Intricate Design

by GlitterAndDoom



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndDoom/pseuds/GlitterAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't have much time, he knows. Sauli will leave tomorrow, will go back home with another piece of Adam's heart tucked away in his own, and all they'll have is technology and memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorize Each Detail of Your Intricate Design

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Janelle Monae's "BaBopByeYa."

It's still dark when Adam wakes up, still so early he can feel it in his bones. It's been a while since he was a steady sleeper, and he knows better than to check the clock. Time will merely frustrate him, and the bed is comfortable and the world almost perfect. Sauli is a warm weight in his arms, sleeping soundly, breath blowing hot and feather-light against his chest. Adam can't see him in the darkness, but he smiles down at him anyway and can't keep himself from pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

It's like the story of their lives—lips meeting skin whenever they can, the two of them unable to resist kissing and touching and loving each other. Sauli's body barely touches the mattress, his small form stretched across Adam, arms and legs so twisted with Adam's that he almost can't tell where he ends and Sauli begins. He can hardly call it comfortable, not with the faint twinge in his back from lying awkwardly, nor the almost overwhelming heat of Sauli's skin, but it is.

Nothing feels better than this.

Sauli shifts in his sleep but doesn't wake, and Adam kisses him again, then gently traces the lines and slopes and curves of Sauli's back with his palm, mapping the newly familiar contours with his skin, committing them to memory. He doesn't have much time, he knows. Sauli will leave tomorrow, will go back home with another piece of Adam's heart tucked away in his own, and all they'll have is technology and memories. Memories he will need when his arms and bed are empty and his lips have no one to kiss, when his overflowing heart is leaking and reaching across water and land for the absent pieces.

So he touches all he can, holds on to all he can. Sauli won't wake up, not as long as he's held close—Adam kind of envies him that, jokingly calling him a bastard between kissing and lovemaking. _Lovemaking_. He should roll his eyes at himself, but "fucking" is not the right word for what they do, he thinks, except when it is, when it's utterly _filthy_ , and, God, the things they've already done together...

Oh yes, he's keeping Sauli.

If he can. He's not sure where this is going to go. It could end in forever, the two of them intertwined until their last days on earth, or it could end tomorrow, when Sauli gets on yet another plane and flies so far away. But in this moment, in this breath, it feels good, feels _right_. There's love, and then there's _love_ , and what he feels for the man in his arms is affection, adoration, _love_. He knows love, has known love, and _feels_ love. It may be too soon to predict, but it's not too soon to _feel_ , and he feels it deep inside him, under his skin and within his bones and nerves. He _loves_ , and it is beautiful, and it is _theirs_ , private and safe, wrapped in blankets and entangled limbs, protected from the unforgiving world.

"You are thinking too loud," Sauli says, and Adam feels him shift to look up at him. He doesn't need a light to know that Sauli is smiling at him, bleary and sleepy and adorable, and Adam easily finds his nose and kisses the tip. Sauli lets out a soft laugh that sends another surge of warmth through Adam's blood, and Adam grins. "You should sleep."

"Always looking out for me, baby." He pulls Sauli even closer, pulls him up until their lips meet, and kisses him again, slow and soft and sweet until they part. "I love that." _I love you_.

"And you should love sleep," Sauli murmurs, burying his face in the crook of Adam's neck, and then he's out again. Adam finds his hand and rests it upon his heart, then twines their fingers together and kisses Sauli's forehead. He is cherished and loved, and Sauli is cherished and loved, and no matter what happens, they'll always have the memories.

Knowing he won't forget that, Adam closes his eyes and listens to the sounds of breathing until he finally sleeps again.


End file.
